The invention as described herein comprises an apparatus for use as an attachment for fabric cutting machines. Many articles of clothing, such as "T" shirts are made from fabric which is woven and formed in a tube shape. For shipping and storage this material is folded onto shipping pallets just as any other fabric. In order to be used this fabric must be cut into very accurate pattern pieces. For the sake of efficiency, most cutting machines are set up to cut several layers of fabric simultaneously. In order to accomplish this, the material must be pulled from its place of storage and maneuvered into uniform, wrinkle-free layers. The fabric must be fed into the system at the proper rate of speed. This is accomplished by a fabric measuring mechanisms. These mechanisms pull fabric into the system at a controlled speed. In order to be cut evenly, due to the fact that the fabric is in the form of a tube, an apparatus is required to spread the fabric out to the needed width as it is drawn through the measuring mechanism and fed into the cutting machine. It is this purpose that is fulfilled by this invention.